Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia:Editing guideline
This page contains the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia's . It describes in which style articles at this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. Writing conventions General * The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wikia uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. Language * American English is preferred at this wiki. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Nanoha INNOCENT-specific terms and names should always use the latest spelling published in official media or supplemental material, even in cases when another translation was used for some time before. * If an established spelling of a term or name changes, it is only required to update existing uses of it in directly related articles (e.g. the character's article in case of a name). * Official Nanoha media are known to publish German and English terms that are erroneous in context of their respective grammar and spelling. It is not allowed to replace them with "what the writers probably meant" speculations. * All Nanoha universe-specific terms and names should be followed by their original Japanese spelling, as well as pronunciation ( ). This is best done in the lead-in sections of the corresponding articles. If no article about the term/character exist, the Japanese spelling should be given in the article where it will most likely be sought after. The template should be used for generic terms and names. ** If the Japanese term has a specific spelling (in ), it should be added to the article via annotation. The template should be used in this case. Perspective * Contributions should primarily use third-person ("the reader"; not "this editor"). * Second-person ("you") should be avoided to maintain neutral, non-personal tone. * Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. * All content articles should be written predominantly in the in-universe style. * The only exception to the rule above are articles on individual installments and creators, which should be written in the out-of-universe style. Tense * Articles should generally be written in present tense. * The only exception are articles relating to events which took place before the actual plot started; these may be written in past tense. Capitalizing * Article names and links should not be overcapitalized. The only exception are terms unique in the Nanoha universe. If it's not clear whether a name is a proper name or a common one, naming should be discussed and decided on a case by case basis. * When used in a sentence links should follow normal grammatical sentence structure, so unless it's a proper noun don't capitalize it. Linking * Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). * , both to and other projects, particularly the , are welcome in this wiki's articles. Please use the templates , , and , respectively, to simplify the linking. ** Links to Wikipedia articles are preferred for real life topics, including individual works of fiction. ** Inter-Wikia links are preferred for fictional subjects (characters, devices, concepts, etc.). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 09/06/10") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the on Wikia Help. * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the . Headings * Section headings should be added with respect to their hierarchy. A level 3 heading (denoted with ) should not precede a level 2 heading ( ) in an article. See for more information on heading formatting. * The first section heading in an article (if present) should always be on level 2 (since the article title is the one and only level 1 heading on the page). * An article's title should not be repeated needlessly in its section headings. E.g. headings like "CHARNAME in the manga" should be changed to simply "In the manga". Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics should be used for the titles of anime series, mangas, games, etc., as well as for in-universe spaceships and similarly large vehicles. * Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. See also * Article layout guideline